


Sultry

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Sultry**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** **Pairing(s):** C.J./Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Archive:** Please, be my guest or check out my [website](http://www.white-dot.net/lida/)  
**Author's Note:** Double barreled betaing from LuLu and Rhonda means double the thanks.  


Air Force One flew east leaving the heat of Texas behind. The flight was three hours past the originally scheduled wheels up.

Temperatures topping 110 degrees with an even higher heat index pushed the departure time to late afternoon. A storm cell over D.C. added to the delay. However, the Presidential party and Press Corps put up with it because it ensured they'd be landing in temperatures 40 degrees cooler.

The pilot kept announcing the temperatures along the way as they dropped from unbearable to spring-like despite a fall date on the calendars.

But internal temperatures for two of those on Air Force One were still close to boiling. C.J. Cregg and Danny Concannon hadn't cooled down from a morning tryst in his hotel room. It had been a grabbing and groping good time. There was no opportunity for long and leisurely lovemaking.

C.J. didn't mind that change of pace especially when she and Danny had agreed to an evening rendezvous at her place.

She stood at the back of the plane preparing to hand out some research information. Her face reddened as she remembered wearing her less than perfect, serviceable underwear instead of fantasy inspiring lingerie.

But she'd vowed to remedy that.

C.J. moved up the aisle passing out files and bonmots.

Danny heard her laugh and it took him back to sharing a bed with her in the middle of the day. He'd heard the same laugh when they were tangled up in each other and in the sheets.

Her arm crossed in front of his face to dump one of the file folders in his lap. She didn't say anything, however, her hand lingered on his shoulder, tickling his hair as she passed.

"Okay boys and girls. . . " C.J. called out for their attention. "We're updating you on the rest of the day and the Alternative Energy Bill. Please,note that the President is taking a half day tomorrow to visit a family member."

Libby Rhodes spoke up. "So the first Briefing REALLY is at 10:00 A.M."

The Press Secretary retorted, "Ah, at last. A Washington Post reporter who can read and write." There were catcalls directed at Danny. He chose to ignore them and busied himself opening the Briefing folder. On top of the official information he found a post-it note reading "Wine". He recognized C.J.'s scrawl and figured it was a reminder to him of pleasures to come.

Danny caught her eye and nodded slightly. C.J. announced, "Steak sandwiches on the way. You need that red meat to keep your strength up."

C.J. moved back to the West Wing area of the plane. Carol Fitzpatrick though hung around talking to media members. Danny liked C.J.'s assistant and looked forward to her working her way over.

Before she got to his fourth row seat Carol was summoned back to the staff area. She returned a few minutes later and perched on the arm of the chair across from Danny.

Carol had a twinkle in her eye. "You're feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"A little rest does wonders."

"I guess it does. I feel like a new man."

"Don't remember hearing too many complaints about the old model." Carol stood, her eyes already focusing on another reporter. "I get to play delivery girl." She fluttered her fingers letting a small slip of folded paper fall into his lap.

He surreptitiously opened it to see the word, "White".

Danny pondered it for a second and decided C.J. was telling him to open the white wine not one of the other varieties. He wasn't surprised that she figured he would arrive first. His key to her apartment was firmly attached to his key chain.

The captain had just announced the expected wheels down time when C.J.sauntered past. She didn't make eye contact with Danny as she addressed the Press Corps. "The buses will be in the usual spot. Have a good evening,the lid is on."

She reversed her course past Danny and another small slip of paper landed in his lap. His curiosity was piqued one more time. He opened it and found the word, "Lace".

Danny was confused but intrigued. Trying to figure this out vied with his mental message to the pilot to fly faster. 

* * *

Once Air Force One landed Danny was on the first Press bus. He had correctly predicted that he was running ahead of C.J. He had noticed her being pulled aside, required to ride with the President and Charlie Young. Danny hid a smile knowing C.J. was getting paid back for keeping Jed Bartlet out of lecture mode via the cockpit audio system on the flight home.

Back at the White House, the Washington Post reporter checked his phone messages, his e-mail and his story's status in short order. He was on a record setting pace to leave the White House and get to C.J.'s. 

* * *

Danny let himself into C.J.'s apartment. He fingered the key and marveled again at being gifted with such a valuable item. He could name at least a dozen men who'd like to trade places or trade key chains with him.

He noticed that her neighbor had brought the mail inside and left a plate of cookies. Danny nibbled on one while he followed C.J.'s instructions from the flight. He checked the bottles of white wine. None of them said "Lace" and Danny didn't remember hearing about that particular winery. He hoped C.J. wouldn't mind the bottle of wine he selected instead from the refrigerator.

He brought the open wine and a pair of wineglasses into the living room. He set them on the coffee table and settled back letting the day's events replay in his mind while the tension started draining away.

C.J.'s apartment was soothing even without her physical presence. The mostly muted colors made the non stop White House days more palatable. This was her sanctuary -- and his more often than not.

Danny was debating whether or not to shed his shoes, jacket, tie or any combination of those items of apparel. The door opened and C.J. trilled as they often did, "Hi, Honey. I'm home."

"How was your day, Dear." He tilted his head up for a kiss. "Starting to rain?"

"It's pouring. You didn't hear it?"

"Sort of zoned out."

"Daydreaming or fantasizing?"

"Neither. My fantasy is a reality and right in front of me."

"A fantasy with slightly dripping hair. Give me a sec to refresh, I hate the smell of wet hairspray."

He called out to her retreating back, "Mrs. Ellert brought the mail in and left cookies."

"Do they go with the wine?"

"Doesn't everything go with cookies?" Danny poured two glasses of wine.

C.J. returned in shaking back her hair and minus her suit jacket. The silvery gray blouse with the deeper gray skirt gleamed in the light of the side table lamp.

"I don't think we need things this bright." C.J. reached for the matches to light a few of the candles dotting the room. She snapped off the light as the scent of vanilla filled the air. "That's better."

"You are lovely in every light."

She leaned in to brush his lips with a thank you kiss and her perfume caressed his nostrils. He realized she must have freshened it when she dealt with her hair. "You smell lovely too, C.J."

"Talk like that will spoil me and I was thinking of spoiling you."

"No need."

"Even better." C.J. perched on the coffee table, crossing her legs to let her skirt ride higher and giving him a glimpse of sheer stocking clad legs. She handed him a glass of wine, "Feeling okay?"

"Sound as I can be, no more Montezuma's Revenge or headaches." He sniffed the air, "I can smell the vanilla in your candles and your perfume. All senses clear."

C.J. gave him an enigmatic smile all the while thinking she was planning to fog as many of his senses as she could.

Danny innocently smiled back unaware of her motives. He started to loosen his tie.

She stopped him. "I'll do that. Let's lose the jacket first, then we're even."

Before he could react, she was up and behind him. She slipped the suit jacket off his shoulders and then kneaded his muscles, working her fingers over to his neck, and then rubbing her hands down his chest. She let her head follow and Danny got a whiff of her perfume and a tickle from her soft hair.

Her warm breath assaulted his ear as her hands continued on their healing journey. "Danny, is that helping?"

"Yes and no."

There was laughter in her voice. "Explain."

"It's relaxing my upper half."

"Below the waist?"

"Not so much."

"Oops." She let her hands recede and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

He reached back for her and came up empty as she moved swiftly around the couch. "We need to get your tie off."

Danny leaned forward to undo the knot.

She shoved him back and handed him the wine. "No, I've got it."

"Well, okay." The look on her face made him feel like he was a bug under a magnifying glass. Danny gulped down some of the wine to deal with his suddenly parched throat.

C.J. purred, "Like the wine?"

"Yeah although I'm not sure it's the one you had in mind."

She leaned in for a sip from his glass, making sure he watched as she licked her lips. "You don't mind sharing?"

"Not at all. I looked for something with Lace on the label."

"You were thorough." She leaned in again to tug at his tie. "That's a good boy. I'm having trouble getting this off from this position."

"I can ."

She snapped her fingers. "You stay. I've had an inspiration."

Danny's mouth went dry again when she straddled him, her knees pressing into the couch cushions on either side of him. She quickly unknotted the tie. The silk slid off his neck and she draped it over her own neck with a wink.

He offered C.J. her own glass of wine and took another deep gulp from his. She toyed with the ends of the tie and continued to smile at him while she sipped her wine.

C.J. twisted to put down her goblet and dispense with the tie. To steady herself, she used her legs to squeeze tighter on Danny's outer thighs.

"Oh, God," he whispered.

"Problem?"

"Uh, no. I just feel like I'm being played with."

"You'll make me pout. I was just trying to avoid a fall. It's purely self preservation."

He slipped an arm around her. "I can promise you won't take a tumble."

"I guess I'll have to trust you."

Her flirtatious tone caused him to tighten his grip at her waist. She put her nearly empty glass down on the end table and leaned in to kiss Danny again. His hands stayed at her waist trying to ease her forward onto his lap.

She ignored that hint, putting just her hands on his chest. Her fingers then feathered over his shirt and her lips imitated that motion on his mouth.

C.J. ignored Danny's now parted lips and questing tongue until she was certain he was growing frustrated. Then, she assaulted his mouth using the element of surprise to gain more ground.

She worked his suspenders off his shoulders while he was busy enjoying her lips and tongue hungrily devouring him. When Danny reluctantly came up for air he noticed the suspenders hanging off his shoulders and several buttons on his shirt undone. "Great hands."

"Uh-huh."

"Pickpocket in a former life?"

"Well, as a public servant, I'm in the business of fleecing the innocent."

"Baa."

The sound stopped C.J. "Huh?"

"I'm obviously the innocent lamb you're going to fleece."

"We can stop and your virtue will be intact, Danny."

It was his turn to undo a few of her buttons as he yanked her close and kissed her. She had her answer and let a lovely moan slip from her mouth to his.

C.J. angled his hands back down towards her waist as she continued to straddle him. With one of her hands on his shoulder, she then guided one of his hands to her thigh.

He caressed the stocking-clad leg and let his fingers journey upward. She locked her eyes on his as he touched a lacy stocking top and then bare skin. "Your legs are so beautiful in these. No wonder every man stares and hopes your skirt will ride up."

"Really? They look?" She closed her eyes for a second as his hand strayed higher. "Only you get to see the tops and see them when they come off. Only you, Danny get to touch them and me."

Danny whispered, "You're so beautiful and sexy."

Her eyes thanked him. "I'm feeling warm, aren't you?"

"My temperature shot up the minute you walked in the door. I'm nearing off-the-scale."

"We'll have to do something about that, starting with a little more cooling wine."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I just want you comfortable, Danny."

"Okay." He flexed his fingers, the ones lying on her thigh under her skirt. "There are degrees of comfort. I like having you this close but it's not as comfortable as say, having you this close in bed."

"Didn't mean to crowd you." She started to climb off of him.

Before she could complete the dismount, he had his glass back on the table and C.J. hauled close to him. His free hand moved further up her thigh. "Did I sound like I was complaining? It was a simple suggestion."

"Tonight leave being suggestive to me." She offered him a sip of wine from her glass and made sure he was watching as she undid a single button, and then another, on her blouse.

"C.J., I'll be glad to help."

"You did the first two. I'll let you know when it's your turn."

Danny went silent allowing his fingers to convey his point as he inched up her thigh toward the sensitive spot where her leg joined her torso. She let out a sound of appreciation when his fingers trailed across the crease there. The moan ended on a smile as she felt Danny harden between her legs, despite the barrier of their clothes.

He noticed the expression on C.J.'s face leading him to become more aroused. In that moment, he knew he wouldn't be in charge for the evening's entertainment. But Danny was an accommodating guy especially when the result he'd get more than equaled the power he'd hand over. He used his other hand to brush through C.J.'s hair and pull her close. He nuzzled her lips with his and murmured, "Please, C.J. Take me to bed."

She let her smile widen and eased off his lap. She bent over to grab the wine, allowing Danny a tantalizing glimpse of the sweep of her breasts in the nearly unbuttoned blouse.

He stood carefully and started to reach for her and his wine glass. She laughed and sidestepped out of his grasp.

C.J. chose to turn and back away form Danny, slowly swaying her hips. The motion reminded him of her lip-syncing "Jackal" act and he was struck again by the smoldering sensuality she buried under the surface.

Tonight, she was unleashing it for him. 

* * *

Danny sensed immediately that C.J. had set the stage in her boudoir well. She'd done much more than brush her hair when she'd left him alone in the living room earlier.

There were candles burning with a dual purpose. They bathed the room in a warm golden light and scented it with a sweet vanilla that mirrored the top note of C.J.'s perfume. The combination intensified Danny's craving to pull her close enough to drown in her fragrance.

The bed was turned down with the lace-covered throw pillows piled high among the bed pillows. The lace sheers at the slightly open window danced in the breeze. Usually music played as a soundtrack for their lovemaking. Instead tonight, the rhythm of the rain falling became their background music.

C.J. slid her arms around Danny's neck and just nestled there. On his sigh, she let her lips begin a journey over his face. Most of the touches were whispers as subtle as the shifting curtains. He tightened his hold on her to signal his hunger and his hope she'd do more than nuzzle him. She continued to sample him expanding her focus to nip gently at his jaw and then lap a tongue into his ear.

No sigh this time. Danny groaned and pleaded, "C.J., have mercy."

"Not tonight." She eased the dress shirt off his back and cooed, "I see you forgot something."

"Too hot for anything but the essentials."

"Hmmmm. Did you skip any other part of your haberdashery?"

"Just the T. I don't go commando for a variety of reasons not the least of which is the thought of Air Force One crashing and rescuers putting my family jewels on display. My mother would come back from the grave and haunt me for not being prepared to be in accident."

"Oh yeah, clean underwear in case there's a car crash. I remember that one too."

"Or almost as bad -- reacting to your mere presence in a way sure to draw attention from anyone not considered legally blind."

Her hands caressed his bare chest as she whispered in his ear. "Does my mere presence have an effect on you?"

"Uh. Yeah, I've said this before, but it's still true. Being with you is like revisiting puberty. Sometimes just the mention of your name or the sight of you walking into the Briefing Room reduces me to that gawky preteen."

His reward for honesty was a quick nip on the earlobe and her throaty laugh tickling his hair. She confessed, "I sometimes get this dreamy look on my face at the mere thought of you or hearing your name."

"We've got it bad, C.J."

"We've got it great, darling Fishboy." She pulled back slightly to push him towards the bed. "And we've got time tonight to savor and celebrate being together."

"Did you hate having to rush this morning?"

"God no, Danny. It was like that one breeze wafting through during our Texas trip: rare, exquisite and welcome." She raised her arms over her head to stretch sending Danny's pulse racing again.

C.J. noticed his gulp and shrugged. "I've been selfish, you must feel uncomfortable because I'm so much more overdressed."

In the soft candlelight her skin, and the lacy camisole she painstakingly revealed glowed like moonlight. Danny drank in the view. "You redefine exquisite."

He lounged on the bed and sipped more wine. He held out the glass to her. She leaned over him to take the goblet and after a drink set it aside. "I think I need some help getting out of my skirt."

"Good thing my hands are free." He reached for the side zipper but found himself dealing with an impediment. "C.J. . . ."

She had draped herself over his body. She took his mouth while urging his hand to find its target. It took all of his concentration as she ground herself into him.

He managed to get the button undone but his fingers fumbled, overcome by the temptation to hold her at waist level and press her closer to him. They were center to center and despite their clothes the heat flared between them.

Danny half expected that the combination of the rain outside and their fire inside would create steam. He figured it would be enough to power any turbine on Earth.

C.J. rolled herself off of him. "Guess I'll have to do it myself."

"Sorry, I suddenly found a better place for my hands. . . and. . .Oh. My. God."

She stood next to the bed, but far enough away to give him a clear view of every incredible inch of her body.

With the skirt out of the way, Danny just gaped. She wore lingerie that looked as if it might melt if touched. The white lace was as delicate as cobwebs and barely covered enough to be considered modest.

He could see now that the stockings had white lace tops and stopped a dangerous distance from the boy-cut shorts. The low waistline left a tantalizing glimpse of her flat stomach before the white camisole intruded to cover her torso. It was sheer enough for him to see a delicate bra underneath.

She silently applauded herself seeing the effect she'd already achieved. Her glance swept over his body and noticed a growing bulge. C.J. did a slow turn. "Notice any rips or tears?"

"No but you probably should be closer for me to make a thorough inspection."

Her laugh had that tone that stirred every inch of his body. "Not yet, Danny. I'm finding it intriguing that my lingerie surprised you."

"Well, after this morning it's a big change."

"You didn't pick up on my hints?"

He put an arm behind his head and let his gaze drink her in. "C.J, this was all camouflaged by your very proper business suit. Unless you changed here."

She perched on the edge of the bed and let her fingers wander down his chest enjoying his intake of breath. "Wore it on the plane after pulling it out of my suitcase."

"Didn't think any of the stores in that, let's call it rustic setting, would run to this type of thing."

C.J. gave his lips a quick nip and cooed. "You're so smart." Her hands moved from his chest to caress her own leg, her fingers running the entire stocking length.

Danny didn't even attempt to hide his desire. "Need any help? Please, need some help."

"I've got it."

Her hands slowly rolled the stocking down, inspecting it inch by inch.

Danny's mouth watered as the pale material gave way to milky white smooth skin. It was a tone on tone color scheme of elegance and eroticism. His fingers moved to her leg and followed the journey.

Time slowed for him as she removed one stocking and then repeated the procedure. She sidetracked the seductive image with a small sigh and the wiggling of her now freed toes. Danny took the opportunity to touch her by giving her a quick foot rub.

She closed her eyes momentarily enjoying his hands on her even in a nonsexual way. "Thanks, but I think you're the one in need. . ."

"I definitely know what I need."

"Danny, I think you need to be liberated. You can't be comfortable all bound up there."

"Bound? We talking handcuffs?"

They both laughed and C.J. said, "Okay, not where I was going. Let's file that one away. I meant bound by conventional means."

She stretched her long legs over his thighs. Her hands began to dance over his pants, below his waist. C.J. could feel him straining, "See how restrictive this material can be?"

He gritted his teeth as she undid the button and zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. She used the element of surprise to quickly strip them off him, removing his boxers in the same motion.

In expert fashion, she also captured his socks pulling, with an unexpected strength.

Danny raised his hips in a reflex action, allowing her to tug his clothing free. It also let the suspenders scrape his skin as they traveled down his bare back, ass and legs. "Ouch. Good thing I raised up, or our night might be done. Plus, this would be tough to explain in the E.R."

C.J. giggled as she tossed his clothes aside. "Didn't think about that when I decided to strip you down in one fell swoop."

Her giggle turned to a gasp as their weight shifted. Danny's hips were still off the bed. C.J. lost her balance and Danny instinctively reached for her. That allowed them to brush together. Danny felt lace and heard her small sounds of desire. She felt his smooth, muscled skin and saw his eyes darken as they touched in the most intimate fashion.

They collapsed into a heap that left arms and legs tangled. Danny hungrily pulled C.J. closer and plundered her mouth. She whimpered allowing herself to sink deeper into the kiss.

When she ran out of air, C.J. let her brain take over, slapping a hand on Danny's chest to push him back."You're too potent. I forgot what my goal was here."

"You were seducing me and doing a damn fine job of it."

"I can do better." She eased out of Danny's arms and went back to straddling him.

C.J. paused, making sure his eyes were locked on hers. She stretched her arms up again and arched forward to complete the motion.

It was obvious to her that he was mentally drooling She rocked a bit on his bare legs and let her hands slowly drift down to stroke over the length of her camisole.

He shifted under her never letting his eyes leave her lucky, questing hands. He wanted to be doing that to her.

C.J. answered his silent plea, clasping his hands as she moved them over her breasts. She repeated the sweep down her body with his hands this time. She ended the sensual journey with his hands on her inner thighs letting him fan out his fingers to caress her.

A small sigh escaped as she pulled off her camisole and tossed it aside.

"Now, I hope you'll let me help you with that." Danny pointed at the bit of silk and lace covering her breasts. "Please."

She indicated the front hook on the white demi-cup bra. "I see you got this hint."

"Perfect for lovemaking." It was his turn to let his hands travel solo over her body eliciting tiny sounds of pleasure as he tenderly explored the silky pale skin. His fingers splayed out to cup her breasts. She planted her hands on either side of him to give him better access. His touch urged her body forward.

Danny traced the design of the lace and felt himself harden more as she moved back and forth in harmony with his finger strokes. He smiled as her eyes drifted shut and little tremors of delight shot through her. Before she could say anything, Danny expertly popped the hook on the front of the bra. With it out of the way, he took possession of her breasts.

She laughed, then sighed as he squeezed the tender flesh, "You certainly are good with your hands."

"And my thumbs." To prove that point he let his thumbs flick over her nipples. Those sensitive nubs responded instantly to his touch and C.J. whimpered.

She let her body lower to his chest and she angled her head near his ear. It was his turn to shiver as she nipped the skin there and then planted kisses with her lips and tongue in that same area. C.J nibbled delicately over his face pausing to toss in a kiss every so often. Danny let his hands travel over her bare back drawing her closer.

He stopped drawing spiraling patterns on her back when his fingers encountered the top of the white lacy boy-cut shorts.

When he paused, C.J. tilted her head, favored him with a dreamy smile and nodded. She brought her forehead to his and he heard her making the most amazing small moans of arousal as Danny's fingers eased under the lace. "These are so sexy. Reminds me that your legs go on forever."

"And not a rip to distract you or embarrass me." She planted her elbows on his chest and raised her hips to help him slip off the last of her lingerie.

After Danny pushed them down as far as he could, making it a long, slow luxurious journey, she slid to her side and scissor-kicked the lace to the floor.

"Now it's time to get serious, Danny." She tossed her hair back and smiled. "Just relax, listen to the rain, feel the cooler temperatures and enjoy the things I'm about to do with you."

Her touch danced over his torso rocketing him to rock hard instantly. Danny groaned, "Are you going to be this gentle?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I've had this on my mind all day long. And long is the right word."

She fisted a hand around him. "Yes, long is a perfect description. Long on desire, long on passion and taking a long time to put it all together."

C.J. released him and slathered her body over his. She began her own inventory of what she considered to be the most satisfying buffet. Inch by inch she reacquainted herself with the delights of the male physique and the attributes of this especially delectable man.

Her fingers and then her tongue traced the line of his beard, the hollows of his throat where a pulse throbbed madly in response to her actions. She slowed her pace to minister to the scar on his shoulder. It was a reminder of the surgery from his college days that ended his dreams of a pro baseball career.

Her body eased down his chest and her fingers flicked at his nipples. The swift intake of his breath urged her on. She used her tongue to ring the deep brown circles. He bunched one hand into the sheets and used the other to comb through her hair.

The darkness that had consumed the outside sky settled into the room making the images illuminated by the candlelight sharper.

Danny was happily drowning in an overload of contrasts as the cool, rain-enhanced breeze drifted into the room and their bodies heated up from contact and longing.

C.J. traced the spot on his ribs where freckles scattered over his pale skin. Her mouth puckered into a kiss on the same spot as her hands caressed the wiry red and silver hairs along his body. He expected her to continue to travel downward setting those fires of desire. Instead, she stopped and let her head nestle on his chest and they both relished the change of pace.

The strong, rapid beat of his heart energized C.J. anew. Just by changing the angle of her lips, she found she could control the rate. She felt powerful and all knowing about pleasing a man, this man. She raised her head and honed in on his eyes. "Tonight, you're mine."

"I'm always yours."

"Okay, then tonight it's my way." There was a challenge in her voice but he ignored it in favor of the payoff he expected.

Her tongue lapped up the salty taste of his skin as she journeyed past his stomach. She paused to let them both catch their breath before her fingers captured him again. This was more insistent caressing than her earlier teasing touch. Danny felt himself hardening with stirrings deep inside as she plied him with waves of sensation. Each motion pulled Danny deeper into C.J.'s spell.

She seemed to have taken over his breathing. It was getting more difficult to draw air in and out of his lungs. C.J. solved that momentarily when she replaced her hand with her mouth. The shock and delight forced him to take a deep gulp of air and let out his groan of pleasure.

C.J. continued her trip up and down his shaft around the tip and back. With each lick and tickle Danny felt the room close in as his muscles and nerves tightened.

Colors danced in front of his eyes and he struggled not to thrash around intent on staying focused on C.J. and her actions because they were building to a dam of passion.

The world closed in around him until it became just C.J.possessing his body, mind and soul. He was willingly swept along.

She knew her man, his limits, and when to switch her focus. C.J. freed him from her mouth and promised, "We're almost there."

Danny could only nod as she positioned herself over him. He placed one hand on her hip and let the other touch her center. She gasped as his fingers found her wet, moist and velvety soft. He watched her lower herself onto him, certain that she was as ready as he was for a passionate ride.

C.J. began to move slowly and lightly letting both of them absorb the jolts of pleasure.

But her body claimed the advantage, canceling any plans to continue slowly. C.J.slid up and down in a faster rhythm.

Danny's hand gripped her hip as he launched up and into her matching her motions.

He watched her skin flush and her eyes darken as passion took over and she rode him. He was close to losing control and struggled to hold on. When she threw her head back and made wild incoherent sounds of abandon, his resolve snapped.

As he tumbled over, he let his free hand slide to her center, caressing her as she managed to form his name. Danny felt her orgasm merge with his. Everything else in the world faded away in that surge of fulfillment.

C.J.'s body melted onto his as the tide of love and passion subsided. It took a few minutes for their breathing to slow enough for conversation. But wordlessly, they stayed joined together and wrapped in each other.

She spoke his name once more. This time it was a murmur. "Danny."

He found the strength to open his eyes when he realized she was trying to ease off of him. He tightened his grip, whispering. "Don't, C.J. I love it when we're molded together inside and out."

She smiled when he proved his point by stretching inside her again. "Who's seducing who?"

"Absolutely this first round goes to you. I felt like a real sex object, nothing but a boy toy to be used and tossed away."

He was stunned to see tears form in her eyes. "C.J.?"

"I wanted you to feel special, to feel desired. You're loved, cherished and appreciated."

"Oh. God. Sweetheart, I did. I did." He smoothed the hair off her face tenderly. "I'm sorry. I was joking."

"No, don't be sorry. No clue where that meltdown came from. You WERE supposed to just enjoy, me too."

"Well, I had no complaints about being seduced. Wish I'd had more notice other than your offhand comment this morning."

This time C.J. managed her escape. She sat up. "I'm being taken for granted. You don't pay attention to me except when I'm naked."

"Huh?"

"I love it when you're pathetic. You received, these, um, reminders on the plane."

"All I remember was hearing you laugh and your fingers brushing my hair and collar. I could barely keep my seat. Good thing the pillows are large, same deal with the tray tables."

"You are supersized." She was rewarded with a blush and a grin. "Think again, Danny."

He snapped his fingers. "The notes."

"Bulls eye."

"But they just referred to the wine and there was no mention of seduction. I'd have noticed that."

"I was too subtle. They were promises."

"Ah."

C.J. made a fist and knocked gently on his forehead. "Wine for enjoying, white like the wine and my apparel, lace for setting up the seduction."

"Yeah, way too deep for me, however, it's good I didn't figure it out."

"Why?"

"We'd never have made it this far. I'd have had to have been had long before we arrived at your place."

"'Have to have been had'? And you're a famous, award winning writer?" C.J. laughed. "Okay, well, what can I do for you at this minute?"

"Kiss me and be mushy." Danny toyed with the ends of her hair and now his expression was the intense one.

She complied by nibbling on her lip to collect her thoughts and then nibbling on his lips. She let her fingers frame his face as she stroked his beard and looked deep into his blue eyes. "I love you Daniel Concannon. Being with you is more incredible and fulfilling than anything I thought I'd ever find."

She punctuated the declaration with a kiss that reiterated everything she'd said and left him as shaken as the words.

But since words were his other passion, he made his own attempt to put unspoken feelings into action. "Okay, then C.J." He cuddled her closer, "You are pretty amazing yourself and it's no wonder I've tumbled head over heels for you. I don't think I ever knew what love was before you. I never knew my life could be this rich."

They fell into a comfortable silence and once again heard the sound of the rain outside. Danny's breathing eased into the same gentle whoosh letting C.J. know he'd dozed off.

She kissed his cheek and slipped out of bed. She looked down at him and smiled before clearing up the wine glasses and saving the rest of the wine in the fridge. She snared one of Mrs. Ellert's cookies before returning to the bedroom.

Her smile flashed again at the sight of Danny sprawled in her bed. She picked up their abandoned clothes, hugging Danny's shirt to her chest. The evening had gone even better than she'd imagined when she'd dug out the lingerie and plotted to turn temptress.

C.J. crossed to the window where the lace curtains still belled in the breeze of the steady downpour. The heat wave was over, at least the meteorological one. Their sexual heat still simmered in C.J.'s bedroom.

The rain carried the hint of a changing season. She noticed it when she closed the window. Soon, snow would arrive, but she wasn't afraid of the cold. She knew where to find warmth and comfort.

The comfort of Danny's body was a magnet even with him asleep. She checked to make sure both her alarms were set before blowing out the candles. Danny stirred slightly when she pulled the covers up as she nestled next to him. She sighed when her head hit the pillow.

The sigh turned to a purr when Danny's fingers caressed their way over her body. In the darkness she heard him whisper, "My turn for gentle seduction."

C.J. could find no reason to object. Besides, Danny was already jumping ahead with his glorious mouth following the trail his fingers blazed over her body.

The rain continued outside and passion continued its reign inside her bedroom. 

* * *


End file.
